


Beautiful Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day Two, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Not Cousins, Written before 394, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyoomi was certain he knew a lot of things. He could feel that he knew a lot of things. Yet as he stared up into pretty blue eyes under small eyebrows, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Light brown hair slipped down his face and Kiyoomi quietly debated on brushing it back before realizing he was okay with touching a stranger for some reason.“Hey there pretty thing,” the voice was nice, smooth and light and somehow achingly familiar, “I’m glad you’re finally awake, I almost missed your complaints about how unsanitary Atsumu-kun is.”A smile lifted the corners of the unknown man’s lips and Kiyoomi caught himself tracing the smile for a moment. It was a nice smile, even he could admit that, and for a moment Kiyoomi’s hands lifted up with the strangest urge to touch it.Kiyoomi has to go into surgery, that part he doesn't mind. What he does mind is the absolute confusion that happens every time he's under anesthetics. He is not looking forward to finding a video of him online.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Beautiful Smile

Kiyoomi was certain he knew a lot of things. He could feel that he knew a lot of things. Yet as he stared up into pretty blue eyes under small eyebrows, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Light brown hair slipped down his face and Kiyoomi quietly debated on brushing it back before realizing he was okay with touching a stranger for some reason.

“Hey there pretty thing,” the voice was nice, smooth and light and somehow achingly familiar, “I’m glad you’re finally awake, I almost missed your complaints about how unsanitary Atsumu-kun is.”

A smile lifted the corners of the unknown man’s lips and Kiyoomi caught himself tracing the smile for a moment. It was a nice smile, even he could admit that, and for a moment Kiyoomi’s hands lifted up with the strangest urge to touch it.

The man leaned back in startled surprise, blinking at him in mild confusion. Before his eyes gentled, creasing downwards and he moved back over, a gloved hand moving to gently push back black hair that was just starting to tickle Kiyoomi’s eyes.

“Your… smile is nice.” Kiyoomi managed to say, curious as to why his mouth tasted like cotton. He didn’t have a moment to wonder what cotton had to do with anything because the man was laughing and the fresh scent of mint toothpaste brushed over him.

“Now that’s a compliment I haven’t heard before,” the man said softly and Kiyoomi was filled with the sudden urge to make him laugh again, “sweetheart, are you feeling okay?”

“Yes sir… Who doesn’t tell you your smile is pretty?” Kiyoomi frowned, wondering if perhaps this stranger was single. Still, someone should have told him, it was a very pretty smile.

“Ah, my husband isn’t one for compliments much.” The man giggled behind a hand and Kiyoomi’s frown deepened. How could someone laugh knowing their spouse wasn’t even nice enough to tell them they were beautiful?

If  _ he _ was this man’s husband, he would tell him every day. Even if all he got was that smile in return, it would definitely be worth it.

“Your husband… should compliment you more. You’re… beautiful and your smile…” Kiyoomi’s hand moved of its own accord again, feeling unnaturally comfortable with the man in front of him. Something brushed against his mind, trying to remind him of something, the  _ reason _ this man was so familiar was an inch away but it evaded his grasp. His hand gently landed on the man’s cheek, for some reason his skin didn’t crawl and Kiyoomi found that he liked that.

“Your smile is.. Angelic… like… like home… Do I know you?” Kiyoomi asked, lips twisting into a frown as he heard a laugh across the room. He turned to glare before a hand lowered over his and he turned back around to see the man watching him.

The man squeezed his hand gently, tilting his head to lean into the palm as his eyes gentled immensely. His chin tilted until the barest hint of his lips brushed against the side of Kiyoomi’s hand and for a moment Kiyoomi’s heart stopped, panic welling up at the thought of saliva on his skin. Then the man stopped, letting the gentle touch linger before turning his head away.

“Yeah baby, you know me.” The man said and Kiyoomi found he really liked the way his voice sounded with the pet name.

“That’s a relief. I don’t like touching strangers.” Kiyoomi explained, wondering why his heart was fluttering at the fond look.

“I know darling, trust me… I’m guessing you don’t remember me then, my heart. The doctors said this could happen but I didn’t think it would. Do you remember your name?” Kiyoomi was brimming with questions but his head couldn’t quite catch onto the thoughts floating around his mind so he went with the man’s question instead.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He said, not particularly having to think about it. “What’s yours?”

“You can call me Motoya, you usually do.” The man- Motoya said.

“Motoya,” Kiyoomi murmured, tasting the name on his tongue. Only a small part of him was surprised at how familiar it felt to say the name, the rest wanted to say it again, over and over as he watched the brilliant blues above him glow with affection.

“Motoya.” He said again, something warm unfurling in his chest as he looked at the vibrant grin that lit up Motoya’s face. The familiarity was killing him, this was a person important to him, majorly important.

“Kiyoomi.” Motoya called back and Kiyoomi’s heart jumped with joy, despite the lack of explanation. Yet looking up into the oval face fitted with a soft look in blue eyes and the curve of lips in the gentlest smile Kiyoomi had sworn he’d ever seen, he found that he didn’t particularly care about the explanation as long as Motoya stayed by his side.

“Oh love, you’re going to be so pissed in the morning when you remember.” Motoya laughed, leaning forward. 

For a moment, the gloved hand pressed against his forehead and then Motoya moved closer. Kiyoomi froze, waiting for the feeling of lips against his skin, prepared to fight off the feeling of his skin crawling. Then he felt pressure from the hand and realized Motoya was using his hand as a blockade but still pressing a kiss there.

A kiss without the parts Kiyoomi couldn’t stand.

How could he…

Kiyoomi’s hand shot out from where it had dropped onto his lap from Motoya’s movement. It wrapped around Motoya’s wrist, strong for a moment before he couldn’t help but gentle at Motoya’s surprised look.

“Motoya… I’m… Am…” The words slipped on his tongue like they were fighting to escape. “Motoya.”

He breathed softly instead, trying to ask the question even as the lingering fuzz on the edge of his mind seemed to grow stronger. Motoya didn’t seem to need him to speak though, because he lowered Kiyoomi’s hand to the bed again. Then he reached for Kiyoomi’s other hand, his left hand.

“Yes, my love.” It wasn’t a question.

Motoya slid his gloved fingers through Kiyoomi’s, lifting their hands up to show him. On both of their left hands, glittering on their fingers, were gold bands.

Motoya lifted up their hands to his lips and this time Kiyoomi wasn’t scared or worried about touch. Motoya pressed a kiss to his own fingertips over the back of Kiyoomi’s skin and Kiyoomi didn’t bother to brush away his own smile.

“As cute as this is, we should get Omi-kun home.” The voice from earlier said, another laugh breaking out. “Otherwise you know how he’s going to be majorly pissed when he remembers where he is.”

Kiyoomi reluctantly let his gaze slide away from Motoya, suppressing the urge to kiss him and see if he could get that adoring grin back on his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the tall blonde man in the corner, only getting the vaguest sense of irritated familiarity from him.

“Please don’t tell me that's our boyfriend.” Kiyoomi said dryly, his scowl twitching into a smile at Motoya’s laugh.

“Not yet sexy, but soon.” The blonde promised, wiggling his eyebrows at him and stepping closer while pocketing a phone.

Motoya turned away to try and suppress a snort before he finally just burst into laughter. He turned back to Kiyoomi, a bright grin on his lips and Kiyoomi wondered if he would taste like mint toothpaste.

“No, my sweet, no he is not. He’s just our ride.” Motoya soothed, reaching up to gently brush a hand through his hair. “As much as I love you being so sweet, I miss you being you. Go ahead and get some sleep okay my heart? We’ll be home when you wake up, I promise.”

“I’m just sayin’ you were super cute while you were under, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu’s voice was a curse, Kiyoomi would have sworn to anyone who asked. He lifted his head, glowering at the blonde despite the pain that was building in his ankle.

“Fuck off.” He ordered, moving his leg with a curse as pain shot up it. Motoya gave him a sympathetic smile before moving to help pick up the ankle with a cast and lower it onto the otoman.

“C’mon, Motoya, I sent you the video. Please tell Omi-kun that he was adorable. Please, he needs to know.” Atsumu insisted and Kiyoomi grabbed a pillow to throw at him.

Motoya laughed again and Kiyoomi glanced at him before lowering the pillow slowly. Loving blue eyes met his with gratitude and Kiyoomi shrugged, looking away with a pointed glare at the wall.

“Ah, my love,” Motoya murmured, clear affection thick in his voice and Kiyoomi let it wash over him. “Atsumu, go ahead and head home. He’s just getting upset and he needs to rest. He’s thankful for you helping him to and from the hospital since we don’t have a car. Why don’t you come back on Saturday? You can bring the others to check on him.”

“I don’t want to see anyone ever.” Kiyoomi insisted but was clearly ignored as Atsumu nodded.

“Sure thing, Motoya-kun! Just let us know if Omi needs anything else or if you want us to run and help you with some errands so you can keep an eye on him.” Atsumu chirped, and Kiyoomi could see him making a kissy face from the corner of his eye. This time he did throw the pillow, sweet pleasure filling his chest as Atsumu yelped at being struck in his face.

“I’m sharing that video with everyone on the team!” He howled, holding up a middle finger before he was finally slipping out with a loud laugh.

“Good riddance.” Kiyoomi huffed, leaning back on his couch and missing the pillow he’d been using to prop himself up.

“Oh please, you love that he was here to help.” Motoya laughed, vibrant and clear like a trickling steam, as he moved to grab the pillow. He stepped up to Kiyoomi and held him up until he could slip the pillow comfortably under his arm.

Kiyoomi curled his lip at the idea of being grateful to Atsumu for literally anything but he didn’t disagree. Motoya’s lips twitched as he pursed them together, trying not to laugh as he walked around the otoman to Kiyoomi’s other side.

He took his seat carefully, not leaning against Kiyoomi though the spiker was certain he wanted to. Kiyoomi leaned a little more into his space as Motoya pulled out his phone and clicked on the newest message from Atsumu. Atsumu hadn’t been kidding, he really had sent Motoya the video.

“None of that happened.” Kiyoomi said, eyeing the video with disgust. Sure, he knew he was sensitive to anesthetic but it wasn’t like he was minorly confused. He had completely forgotten his own husband. How much more embarrassing could that get?

“I know, I know.”

Motoya’s eyes met his and Kiyoomi was struck silent. How could he say so much with just a look? So much…  _ everything _ in just a single glance.

Kiyoomi licked his lips, hesitating for a moment before he tossed it aside. This wasn’t high school and Motoya wasn’t going to run away. Motoya was going to be by his side forever, regardless of what side of the net he was on, Kiyoomi could say anything he wanted.

Kiyoomi twisted his chest, ignoring the twinge in his foot, and lifted his left hand until it cupped Motoya’s cheek. He stroked his cheek with his thumb, grateful for his memories to keep himself under control with such bare contact. The gold of his ring glinted in the light, beautiful against Motoya’s dumbstruck look.

“There is one thing that… I was right about in that video. I should compliment you more. You’re brilliant, ‘Toya. Brilliant and beautiful, and I love you. I love you with everything I am and will ever be.” Kiyoomi said softly, every ounce of stress seemed to melt out of him as Motoya’s jaw dropped open. Ocean blue eyes met his, filled with affection and adoration, and Kiyoomi knew he would have no qualms about drowning in them.

“Why do you do this to me?” Motoya complained, the blush crawling up his neck and Kiyoomi leaned in until he could brush his lips over his cheekbone. Instantly the blush was covering his entire face and Motoya squealed and fell forward until his face was hidden in Kiyoomi’s chest.

“I’m the one fresh out of surgery, you should be the one holding  _ me _ .” Kiyoomi insisted, but he didn’t push Motoya away. Instead he wrapped his arm more firmly around him, leaning backwards into the couch until his husband was half over his chest.

Kiyoomi tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss against the brown hair. For once, he didn’t mind surgery pulling him from the court. As long as Motoya was in his arms, Kiyoomi would give up anything to stay a few minutes more with him.


End file.
